


Truth or Truth

by dreamsweep



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, F/F, F/M, I don't know what to put here, Multi, Multi-shipping, Other, makorrasamilin smut bible, orgy style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsweep/pseuds/dreamsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just the four of them, on their once-a-month crazy Thursday night when they’d all be free, and in celebration of Bolin getting a job (with Varrick, of course), Korra had brought out multiple bottles of buckwheat beer, rice liquor and cactus juice. It was 10:30, and with about half of their stock gone, they were all in a circle in Korra’s bedroom, drunk as could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I tripped and spent an hour of my life writing 2000 words of post-show drunken Krew crack with them talking about their sexual fantasies. And then performing one. This is pure crack. Orgy talk warning. I apologize for nothing. Follow your holy makorrasamilin smut bible, children.

It was just the four of them, on their once-a-month crazy Thursday night when they’d all be free, and in celebration of Bolin getting a job (with Varrick, of course), Korra had brought out multiple bottles of buckwheat beer, rice liquor and cactus juice. It was 10:30, and with about half of their stock gone, they were all in a circle in Korra’s bedroom, drunk as could be.

"Alright." Korra said, falling over herself, trying to level her torso with a bottle in her hand. "Alrigh-alrigh-alright. Let’s play this game… that I just invented."

"But Asami’s the in-" Mako hiccuped. "-ventor. Maybe we should listen to her."

"Shhhh," Asami said, putting her finger over his mouth and getting her face close to Mako’s. "Let the pretty avatar talk."

He cringed and shooed her hand away with a swat. Korra grinned.

"The game is… Truth…" Korra rolled her words, creating some sort of drunken sense of hesitation. Bolin leaned his ear forward and almost fell over himself, putting his hand down on the floor just in time.

"…or truth." Korra said, and waived her hands in the air in some sort of manner that might have looked fancy if she weren’t so drunk.

"That’s just truth or dare." Mako said, his head rolling back against the wall. He was the most sober of them, but only because he already had faced his terribly drunken phase earlier that night and was now on the up curve. "But without the dare part."

"Exactly!" Korra exclaimed happily. "The dare part is stupid with you guys… Mako, you have…had shitty ones and then Bolin always ends up getting hurt or… I’m arrested… or somethin’, so we’re just gonna do truths."

"Boreeeeee-ing." Bolin said, picking up his cup and downing another shot. After a grimace, he spoke. "I definitely want to scale Avatar Aang’s statue forreal this time."

"No, no," Korra slurred, ignoring Bolin, and looking in Asami’s eyes. The other girl gave her a red-cheeked smile and a raised brow. "Nothing boring. Like… dirty truths."

"How dirty you talking?" Asami’s voice had dropped, and Korra recognized it as what she called the ‘drunken sexy octave’ and Asami now had a hand sliding up Korra’s thigh and wait, were they in public?

"Yeah, that dirty," Korra breathed and pushed her face against Asami’s, landing her lips on the other girl’s cheek a couple of times before finally kissing her lips.

"Stop it you two," Mako, annoyed, pulled Asami away by the arm. "Are we gonna play this game or not?" Asami licked her lips as she disconnected, staring still at Korra’s lips.

"I thought you said you didn’t want to play." Korra snarled with her face at Mako, assumably trying to look scary. It wasn’t working. Her eyes were still glued to Asami.

"I never said that." Mako hiccuped again.

Korra just huffed, and rolled her eyes away from the beautiful girl she called her girlfriend. “Stupid cockblock…”

"Excuse me?"

"Fine then! I go first." Korra broke whatever else Mako was about to say and she closed her eyes and began to spin her head around, as if picking someone by random. And probably also to ignore Mako. "Bolin!"

"Wha-" He wasted his drink down his shirt and kicked the bottle in front of him. Mako quickly grabbed the bottle to steady it and placed it down in front of Asami. "Damn it! Second time today…"

"Almost a party fowl, dude." Asami said lowly, leaning back on the bed, shaking her head.

Korra just blinked and continued. “Bolin!” She got his attention again without a spill. “If you and Opal were to have a threesome with another person, any other person, who would it be?”

Korra’s gaze at Bolin was quite strong, and almost sober. It might have been more convincing if she wasn’t steadying herself with a hand on the ground in front of her.

"Huh… I uh…" Bolin looked around at each of the crew. Mako, the wall supporting his head, just had a single eyebrow raised in patience while looking straight at his brother. Asami had leaned her back onto Korra’s bed and had her arms crossed, and Korra was just leaning toward him, getting closer by the second.

"Well, I know Opal would probably say Mako-"

"-wat-"

"But I’m gonna say, you, Korra." Bolin smiled, and Korra just chuckled, leaning back, proud. Mako just shakes his head.

"I’m honored to be a part of your sexual fantasy." Korra said. The avatar sat up straight and beamed, looking around with her back straight. Her smile was wide. "In fact, it’s such an honor, that-"

"-Alright, you horny squirrelrabbit." Asami was having none of it. Korra just gave her a closed-eye smile and stopped talking.

"Your turn, bro," Mako said, fingertips connecting to his temple.

"I-uh…" He looked around. "Wait- what? D-did what I say-? Are you guys gonna-?"

"Just pick someone." Asami said, placing a hand on Korra’s leg. She was still trying to get a handle on her drunken girlfriend’s large avatar ego. She didn’t need Bolin thinking that Korra was gonna fuck him and his girlfriend anytime soon.

"I-I guess Asami." Bolin said, leaning over and rubbing his head with his palm, thinking. "I guess… no I got it. Asami," Bolin repeated, leaning closer across the alcohol bottles with a more serious look on his face. Mako instinctually grabbed the tallest one again, in case Bolin would knock it. "If you were to break it off with Korra-"

"-Raava forbid-" Korra butted in.

Bolin sent a sharp look at the avatar. “If you were to break it off with Korra, and you were to take any woman out on a date with guaranteed sex at the end, who would you take?”

Mako just crossed his arms. “Why does it have to be a woman?”

"Cause lady-lovin’ is hot." Korra murmured, ignoring any glares from Mako. Korra narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I-uhhh…" Asami started, and looked over at Korra in the eyes. "Oh, I know exactly who."

"Oh yeah?" Korra said, leaning back on her palms, confident.

"Chief Lin Beifong."

"What?" Mako exclaimed, suddenly very sober. "Chief Lin Beifong, head of Police? My last boss???"

"Fuck yeah!" Korra said, grabbing for her girlfriend’s shoulder. "That was exactly my answer!"

"WHAT?" Mako shouted again, and Bolin burst into a fit of laughter.

"Beifong has one of the best asses I have ever seen," Asami started, looking at nothing in particular and making a shape with her hands. Then she looked at Korra. "-besides yours, babe."

"Aw, thanks, Asami."

"Plus, that attitude she’s got? Spirits, if Korra’s any factor of sex drive, Beifong is gonna throw it off the charts." Asami just leaned her head back and licked her lips.

Mako was in shock. “You have got to be kidding me…”

"Dude, Asami, are you thinking what I’m thinking?" Korra leaned over and now she had both of her hands on Asami’s legs. Asami met her eyes and gave a sly smile.

"Oh yeah…" Asami said, licking her lips once again.

Bolin was not noticing what was going on at all, and interrupted. “No, but I get you though… back when I used to work with Lin she was always grabbing me around the waist to help her cause I can’t metalbend, you know, and her abs are really… nice.” Bolin had a slightly dreamy look to his face. “I’m pretty sure I had a dream about that once…”

There was a pause in the room.

And then Mako broke it. “I cannot believe my two friends, who are both my exes and are now dating each other, PLUS my brother, have had sexual fantasies about my last boss.” He spoke through his hands, which were glued to his face. Then suddenly they were removed. “And now those two friends/exes/lesbians are about to have sex based on that fact.”

"Not just any sex," Korra said, pulling her gaze from Asami to Mako. "I’m talking getting Beifong in a threesome-"

Asami interrupted her. “-I’d tell you that your life’s pretty rough, Mako, but honestly…” Mako looked up at Asami’s words, probably expecting a bit of sympathy. She was seeming to come away from Korra’s crazy idea. “…you should have tapped that.”

Mako slapped his hand to his face. Again. “WHAT? Are you all in agreement on this or something?”

"Yeah basically," Bolin said, suddenly scooting towards the girls. He knocked the bottles again and Asami caught them. "Hey, do you guys think that maybe you can propose it as a foursome?"

"Like an… orgy? Or something?" Korra said, suddenly curious.

"…or something." Bolin said, waving his hand downward. "You know, add to the fun."

"I’ve always wanted to do an orgy." She looked at Asami. "An orgy with Beifong… maybe we can get her to arrest us…"

Mako just got up and stepped out of the circle. “I really shouldn’t have played this game with you guys. See you tomorrow, horndogs.”

"Mako? Seriously?" Asami shouted after him. "It’s just good fun."

"Mako come bacckkkkkk….." Bolin slurred, reaching his arms out to his brother until he was leaning on the floor.

"I’ll go get him." Korra said, standing up. "He’s just not drunk enough." She stumbled slightly, then leveled herself and followed him into the next room.

"Alright," Korra said, sitting down. Mako sat down across from her, back where he was.

Bolin poured Mako a shot and he took the glass, looking at it for a moment. “I told myself I wasn’t going to get any drunker tonight, but why the fuck not, with you crazy people…”

"That’s the spirit!" Bolin shouted and Mako took it in one sip.

"Now everyone gets another shot!" Bolin exclaimed and Mako placed his cup back down beside the others, blinking out the burning in his throat.

Shots were poured.

"Cheers - to Mako! For not being a pussy!" Korra exclaimed, raising her glass.

"What?"

"TO MAKO!" And three glasses clinked together.

Mako just shrugged and downed the shot with the rest of them. Bolin coughed a few times as it went down.

"Alright… It’s Asami’s turn!" Korra shouted, looking at her girlfriend. "What kind of crazy, wild question are you going to ask, hmm?"

"Hmm… Korra." Asami purred, looking at Korra. Their gazes matched and they were inching their faces together.

Mako sighed. Not again.

"On a scale of one to yes, how much do you want my lips to be touching yours?"

Korra wet her lips in anticipation. “Twenty-five.”

Aaand… they were making out, again.

"Woo!" Bolin cheered, and fell over, again.

"That’s it." Mako said, standing up. "Again. This game isn’t even about truths as much as it is just your weird, sexual fantasies. Or making out."

Korra detached herself from the suction power of Asami’s lips and her gaze followed Mako as he walked out.

"All the more reason to play! Mako, come on…" Korra’s voice was husky as she pleaded with him.

"I’ll go get him, and he’ll stay this time." Asami said, getting up. "Sober, drunk and jealous…"

"Don’t kiss him too hard!" Korra called after Asami as she walked out, and she and Bolin giggled and clinked glasses.

"My turn again…" Korra said as they all settled down.

There was a large, dark lipstick mark on Mako’s neck but nobody commented on it as he sat down. Well, Bolin might have giggled. Korra just smiled at her girlfriend. Then at Bolin.

"…aaaand there’s only one person left, so I should probably ask them." Korra said, looking straight at Mako, still smiling.

"As long as you don’t start making out with Asami again, that’s fine." Mako said, rubbing his neck. The lipstick smeared and he glanced at his hand and looked shocked, quickly wiping it on his pants.

"You know," Asami started, pouring herself and Mako another shot. "We literally make out in public all the time and no one else seems to have an issue…"

Mako ignored her and lifted his collar on his shirt, trying to hide the kiss mark.

"So Mako… truth or truth?" Korra said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Truth?" He asked, unsure if he was being tricked or not.

"So would you say you were…" Korra let it trail a moment. "Sexually repressed?"

"What? No. How did you get that?" Mako blushed like a schoolgirl. "D-did Bolin say something?"

"We’re not dumb, Mako." Asami said, looking at her fingernails. "You are in serious need of some vagina."

"Or dick," Korra said lightly. Mako glared at her. "What? You could be gay…"

"I’m not."

"Well, you could be." Korra continued. "You could be into a lot of things. Like orgies."

Mako suddenly looked in shock. It was a quick moment, then he had a hunch. “Bolin…” Mako growled.

"I didn’t say anything, promise!" Bolin peeped.

Korra wasn’t letting anything phase her. “But… what would you say… if all of us had sex, right here, right now. Tell me that’s not your biggest sexual fantasy.”

"Bolin, I swear to fuck…"

"Alright, I admit it. I told them." Bolin shrugged, then downed another shot afterward. If he was gonna die pummeled by his brother, he was gonna die drunk. "But bro, I mean… I know Opal will be mad, or maybe jealous… but you can’t pass by an opportunity like this. You just can’t."

"Tell me you don’t want that, Mako." Korra said, pouring a couple more shots.

"I cannot fucking believe… no, wait. My sexual… fantasy was just a threesome with you and Asami, not with Bolin." Mako said, looking at Korra. "That’s incest! Isn’t it?"

"Not if you don’t touch Bolin." Asami piped up.

"I- this is…" You could see Mako’s embarrassment about trying to get around this. "…the stupidest fucking idea."

"Drink these two more shots and then tell me what you think." Korra said, pushing the glasses toward him.

"What?"

"Do it."

Mako took a deep breath, looked between the two girls, and then double-fisted it, taking a shot out of each hand. After swallowing, and a deep grimace, he looked Korra back in the eye.

There was a second of anticipation. What was he gonna say?

"Fuck it, everyone strip."

They would surely remember this in the morning.


End file.
